Code: Undead Evil
by cyberpheniox
Summary: Xana escapes death at the end of the fourth season and makes himself an Android body. He then gets the T-Virus and spreads it in Kadic academy. When a my mysterious stranger offers help to the group a battle for survival begins. OC/Sissi/Sam O/A U/Y
1. Chapter 1

Code: Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Resident Evil, or Bleach.

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Weapons**

Chapter one: Outbreak

In an abandoned factor somewhere in France a man holding a briefcase moved silently throughout an abandoned factory. He had a beige and really expensive suit with black shoes.

He looked some type of guy you would see off of a spy movie with black hair, pale skin tone and he wore shades over his eyes with a blue tooth in his years. He had this sinister look

to him and if you looked at his eyes they were blood red with a mark a lot of people wouldn't recongize in them. In actuality he was just an android who had the rest of himself

uploaded. At first it was a virus supposed to destroy an agency before it got affected by a different virus and turned He has fought with four kids on multiple occasions but not this

time. He slowly left the factory and headed for a nearby school known as Kadic academy. His plan was to start an epidemic using the Viruses he carried in his briefcase so he could

talk to the higher ups of the country that would allow a missile strike on Kadic and the rest of the city effectively getting rid of the only people that truly stopped him from reaching his

goal of world domination. Then with the launch of his robot army he would have the world under his foot and be ready to deliver the final blow. The android realizes that he did the

whole zombie bit but this time there is no stopping it except to kill. He walked until he came across a kid on the ground all alone. The boy wore a blue vest over a white shirt, a red tie

and khakis that were flooding on him. He looked nerdy and wore glasses with black hair and a weird hair style. The android snuck up on the kid from behind with the a needle full of

the T-virus and injected it into him. The boy screamed but nobody was around to hear him as he fell to the ground withering in pain. With that Xana walked away from the school and

to the airport, infecting other people and animals he found alone with the other viruses he had in his briefcase, because he had a meeting with the most powerful man in France and

he intended to make sure the city was in prime disarray for its end. While Xana walked off the boy started changing his skin grew deathly pale and he started sweating. He slowly got

up and started walking towards two people, a boy and a girl, who he used to know but now all he knew was nothing. When the two of them were close enough the boy said, "Hi

Herb." The first zombie now known as Herb kept walking towards the two. (I'm not going to describe everybody and if they have a name I am going to use it from now on just look

code Lyoko season 4 to find out what they look like.) "Herb, Nicholas is talking to you," said Sissi. But Herb said nothing and tried to bite Nicholas. He tried to dodge back but Herb

had bite his arm. "Ahh! What is wrong with you Herb," yelled Sissi. A crowd started to form as Nicholas pushed back herb and hit him knocking him down. All herb did was get back up

slowly and bit somebody who he was knocked down by. The kid screamed and everybody started running the few who remained were Nicholas, Sissi, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi,

William. Milly and Tamiya just arrived on the scene with Jim. "We have just arrived on the scene of where Herb has gone crazy and bit two people. Sissi can you tell us what

happened." Milly held the microphone to Sissi and she was about to start talking when she looked up and saw somebody jump off of the building. A boy with blue hair in a spiked up

hairstyle, wearing camouflage pants and skin tight blue muscle shirt with two black biker gloves he also had a tattoo on the right side of his face that was like Mike Tyson's tattoo. He

had a tattoo on his back but no could see that. On his sides he carried two **Desert Eagles** and on his back two blue sheaths that had jeweled hilts of swords in them. He hit the

ground and pushed his way through the group of nine and pushed them away from Herb and Nicholas. Suddenly Nicholas fell over and started to get back up as Herb came there way

but the boy who came out of nowhere pushed him away and pulled out on his sword revealing a claymore made of a rare medal called yellow admantium which was said to hold the

powers of Lighting and Thunder. "Everybody get back their dead only zombies." The all gasped in surprise as they saw him jump and behead the two of them in one clean slice of the

sword. "Why did you just do that," yelled Jeremy as Sissi started screaming her head as she saw her two best friends although she would never admit it die. "I told you already that

there was no way to save them they are dead and they would only affect other people. Was anybody else bitten." Even though Sissi was crying she felt that she had to prevent any

unnecessary deaths and pointed to the way that the second kid Herb bit went that way. "How long ago was the teen bitten," the sword wielding teen asked. "Five minutes," replied

the crying girls through her tears and sniffles. "Sh*t," said the boy out loud. "My name is Xan and you guys need to follow me. The virus has already started spreading." Ulrich

stepped in front of the others. "What virus and how do we know to trust you." The boy signed, "follow me and I'll explain along the way. If you still don't believe it you can run away

but I can tell you a little about the T-virus along the way. The T-virus kills you but allows your body to still function as it affectively kills you. So I put your friends out of the misery of

watching their kill and turn everybody into dead zombies. It can only be transferred by a bite or an injection. I can survive though with two others because I made a antidote that

can't cure but they can't turn you. There is a cost if you want to take it though." Jeremy replied, "yeah and what is it." "You are a in a state of half death for a day," came Xan's cryptic

answer. "What is the reason for that asked," Odd strangely serious. "If your half dead they can't turn you," came Xan. "So either follow me or die and make me have to kill you

because you can't escape the city by yourself. So give me an answer stay or go." The group all closed in on each other and talked while Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya sat on the side. Xan

walked up to Sissi, "I'm sorry I had to kill them I just couldn't stand to see them kill a pretty girl like you." Sissi smiled a little bit but it quickly disappeared as she suspected him of

something. "Don't think this makes up for killing them." "I never expected it but I do believe you are pretty," said Xan. Sissi started blushing but before they could continue their chat

the gang turned around ready to deliver their answer after Jim talked to them. Jeremy stepped up to the front and said, "We-

**An: The answer is coming next chapter so read and review or I will make one of the main characters die. The spacing is now fixed.**


	2. Weapons and Rescues

Code: Resident Evil

**AN: I'm back and I will be trying to update as soon as I can and it maybe sometime between updates because I have to think. Just so you know it fourth season dress. The B-Virus is my own creation.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Resident Evil, or Bleach.

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Weapons**

Chapter 2: Weapons and Rescues

Jeremy stepped up to the front and said, " We will go with only because you are our best chance of survival." A

smile spread on Xan's face as he held a watch, nobody ever noticed, up to his mouth. He pressed his watch and

said, "Send the briefcase." Everybody heard a gasp on the other end of the line before whoever it was on the

other end replied, "But it's still in the experimental phase." Xan paused for a second before saying, "update it

while they use it, nothing like a good test drive to work out the flaws in the system." "Ok expect it in one minute

from now X," came the reply. "I'll see you Rani, Sherry, Leon, Claire, Alice and the others when I get back home,"

said Xan and that ended the conversation. He looked up to a bunch of questioning looks and said, You'll find out

who they are a little later and two others when they come for more samples of the virus." He heard screaming

and saw a boy with black hair running toward them followed by three zombies. When Yumi shouted, " Hiroki"

Xan jumped into action and pulled out his **desert eagles **firing them three bullets each hitting their mark and a

splattering sound was heard as the zombies dropped. When he pocketed his guns a briefcase started to

materialize in front of he group. Hiroki finally made it to the group and hugged Yumi with tears streaming down

his face. Yumi hugged him back and asked, "What happened Hiroki weren't you with mom and Dad." Hiroki

nodded still hugging Yumi before he leaned back and said, "I was but a knocking was heard at the door and

before dad got to it the door was knocked off the hinges and a bunch of people came running through the door

and bit dad. They then advanced on Mom and she pushed me out the back door and told me run to you. I ran

avoiding everybody until I made it here. "Yumi sunk down on her knees still hugging Hiroki as tears streamed

down her face. While all that was happening the briefcase finished materializing and Xan opened it. Inside was a

couple of weapons that the Lyoko warriors recognized and a couple they didn't. Jeremy stared in awe and

surprise at those before asking, "H-How do you know about Lyoko and how did you get those weapons." Xan

looked at the them and saw that the Lyoko warriors had shocked face and said, "I helped design Hopper design

these weapons and kept the schematics for them. So I worked on them since the time Jeremy activated the

super computer." That cleared one thing up but opened a whole other situation. "How did you do that when

your our age," asked Ulrich. "It's pretty simple to figure out but if you don't know I will tell you later," said Xan

ending the conversation. "Alright L-Warriors (**Short for Lyoko ****Warriors**) and all you other survivors we have a

little while before the whole city is infected we need to get a car and get some people out of the city without the

infection the French army will start fencing this place and surrounding it with soldiers in one hour so we have to

go." He picked up the two weapons in the brief case that the Lyoko warriors don't know and took of his desert

eagles before putting the new weapons in the holsters. He picked up one last gun that was bigger than the

handguns and slung the it around his head and arm. Jim looked in wonder at those weapons and Asked, "What

are those your getting." Xan looked at him, "We had a problem with and alien a year ago and when we solved it

he gave us some tech that I gladly utilized and put into another pair of my **desert eagles **and my favorite **G36c**

and some of my own attachments you will see those later. Lyoko Warriors get your weapon except for William

yours isn't here because its new and I just got the weapon design not to long ago so take one of the **desert **

**eagles**, you too Jim take the second. Everybody who was supposed to walk up to the briefcase did and got their

weapons or the ones appointed to them. Xan pulled a bunch of ear pieces that looked like some Bluetooths, out

his pocket and passed it to everybody. He got one himself and pressed a button on it making a map of the

school with all life left in it, "Alright the nearest Civilians alive is in the office lets move if we want to save him.

They ear pieces will allow us to keep in contact" Everybody gave a nod before Xan started talking again, "If you

have a weapon make a circle around those who don't and if you don't have a weapon watch each way to make

sure that we don't have a blind sided attack. We keep moving stay on me I won't be part of the defensive circle

because I'm am on the major offensive. Lets move and don't go off the path I lay. We have talked for so long

that the city simplification has already begun." As everybody made the circle Xan bent down and picked up his

briefcase which still had a few things in it. It folded and he went back to the group. They immediately looked at

him and followed his lead as he walked slowly toward the group. They saw a whole hoard of zombies in the

courtyard an Xan cursed, "S**t! Alright everybody stop here. Odd lay down cover fire, Ulrich if any zombies get

to close slice their heads off, Yumi same to you throw your fans toward their head and don't worry about blood it

throws it right off, Aelita your heart shaped bracelet allows you to shoot the bolts and grow wings so like them

fire and always remember aim for the head. William and Jim don't use your bullets unless they get close. We

need to move quick, strike fast, and strike hard. Are you guy ready to take save the people inside that building

he pointed across the courtyard." They all nodded and Odd started firing off **Laser Arrows** at rapid paces and

started laughing, "Wow this is better than Lyoko and this rapid fire is cool." Xan smiled as the zombies attention

was dragged away from the office and towards them. "Aelita, Yumi Attack now. Aelita started throwing her

hands out and like Odd it came rapid fire. Yumi threw her **bladed fans **that appeared out as a fan shaped charm

and metal bracelet appeared on her wrists making two more **bladed fans **appear and she threw those before

catching the first two. "How many upgrades did you make," asked Jeremy. Xan smiled, "Enough to keep us alive

hopefully." Xan slung his **G36c** from around his back and started firing. Two zombies started running toward

them and Ulrich intercepted them with his blade flashing as he cut off their heads. Xan slowly started walking

before he heard Sissi scream. He looked back and saw five zombies running towards them. "William and Jim put

those five down know they have the c-virus which allows them to keep some of their intelligents," yelled Xan.

William and Jim turned around firing at the five. Jim had surprisingly good aim and killed three, while William killed

two. They turned around just in time to see Xan finish off the last Zombie with a bullet to the head. Xan nodded

towards the office and everybody started moving through the field running but alert enough to make sure the

bodies on the ground stayed that way. When they made it half way they saw a boy yelling for help out the office

window. When they got closer Xan yelled up to the kid, "Over here." The Kid's head swiveled that way and he

looked at them before yelling down, "We are being attacked by a couple of zombies but they can't get passed

the door because we locked and barricaded it." Xan yelled back, "We are on our way don't move at all, just close

window in case of a went in first to make sure the place was clear a giant roar was heard coming from the forest

as Xan's eyes widened, "Oh no everybody inside." He pushed everybody body in and told them the plan as

whatever it was outside that screamed kept getting closer to the courtyard. "Alright Ulrich, Yumi, Jim take the

unarmed and head to the principals office kill anything that doesn't respond when you talk to it or runs at you,

Kill the zombies that are attacking the office and then go in rebarricade the door and wait for the Aelita, Odd, Jim

and Me to get there. Aelita, Odd, Jim lock, guard, and barricade the door don't open until I give the code which is

Lyoko. The rest of you follow after five minutes. Me I'm going out there to fight the Behemoth." Everybody gave

him questioning looks. He responded by saying, it's what you call zombies infected by the b- virus. They are

zombies infected with the B-Virus developed by Benjamin Welkins. It makes you faster, stronger, harder to kill

and makes you grow to a gigantic size of about 15 feet tall. This must be a wolf or dog behemoth and if I don't

kill it will hunt us down and attracting other behemoths ending you guys chance for survival." They all gasped

and nodded to say they understand. Sissi who had stopped crying said, "Be careful," to Xan before everyone

went there separate ways.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this one out but i haven't been around a computer in a while. So here it is and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can which will include ****some new people another rescue at the park, fighting a behemoth and some more weapons so stay tuned.**


End file.
